Beauty and the Beast
by princessdes
Summary: One-shot! Mal comes home after a long day at school, and when she turns on the radio a new song comes on that leads to a special moment with Ben. This is my first story, just sayin


**Hello everyone! I watched Descendants and I immediately fell in love with it! The whole movie was good and Ben was just adorable. So I wrote a fanfic about it and I hope it is enjoyable! Btw I was imaging the lovely couple singing Celine Dion's and Peabo Bryson's version of Beauty and the Beast.**

* * *

As Mal opened the door to her and Evie's dorm room, she sighed with gratitude that the school week was finally over and that she could have a little break from all the school work piling up on her. While she was happy with the move from the Isle to Auradon, she misses how she could just blow off school back when she was living on the Isle and get away with it. Hell it was even expected of her as Maleficent's daughter!

But as it turns out, classes other than "how to be a villain 101" were actually interesting and fun sometimes. But the big plus was getting to spend a few classes with her new King of a boyfriend. Ben made her happy and that was all that mattered. Unfortunately, her King can't really do her homework and projects for her no matter how much she wants him too. While Mal is a very smart girl, she's just not used to the work load.

So Mal kicks off her black combat boots, grabs her sketch pad and plops on her purple bed, ready to get her weekend on. Mal was almost done putting the finishing touches on her latest drawing, which was of her mother and herself standing in a loving embrace. She felt a bittersweet feeling while she finished her drawing, knowing that what she did to her mom was for the best. She knows her mom was not a good person, the evilest of them all really, but she was still her mom you know?

Mal closes her sketch pad and heads over to her dresser where she keeps multiple things, a picture of her and Ben, a picture of her and her friends, her perfume bottles, her new books that she has yet to read, and her new favorite obsession, the smart Phone Ben had give to her. It had all kinds of things on it and Mal was fascinated with how much you could do on the little thing. They definitely did not have gadgets like that back on the Isle.

Mal was obsessed with the Music app on the phone. Her love for Singing and dancing was something she kept quiet back on the Isle. While she jumped in on the occasional random musical number, she never told anyone how much it really meant to her to sing and dance, it was one of her passions. And her mother would scold her for wasting her time singing when she could be stealing more candy from babies.

Mal flipped through the song choices she had on her music radio app (it's like Pandora) and tapped on the classics option. The soft melody of a song she hadn't heard before filled the room and she glanced at the song's title.

" Tale as old as time, True as it can be..."

Mal swayed along to the beautiful music and began singing along to the song with the lyrics she was able to look up to on the Internet. See? another great thing about these tiny devices. She was so into the song she wasn't able to hear the knock on her door or the door opening with a special someone walking into the room.

"Barely even friends, then somebody bends unexpectedly...", Mal sang as she wondered who this cheesy but sweet song was written about. As she was about to sing the next few lines a voice got there before her and she nearly had a freakin heart attack she was so surprised! Mal turned around to see her adorable boyfriend standing there with a smirk on his face.

Mal paused the song and scolded her boyfriend. "Ben, what are you doing here? You almost gave me a freakin heart attack! I mean you could have at least knocked." Ben let out a little laugh. " Well you would have if you weren't listening to your music so loudly. And not a bad choice I would say."

Mal quickly got over her surprise and regained her composure. " Yeah it's a good song so far, catchy and a classic apparently. Have you heard it before?" " Yeah actually, it was the song my parents danced to when they realized they were in love, so yeah you could say I've heard it before."

Mal was struck with shock and a little awe as she heard this. How could have she not have known this was the famous Beauty and the Beast song? Guess she must of forgot after she heard it that one time back when she was little and her mother forbid her to ever sing or even listen to the song again.

"I also somehow heard you singing over the loud music and may I remind you Mal, you have a beautiful voice." Mal blushed as Ben said those sweet words to her.

"Thank You Ben, but as we all know you're the real singer in this relationship whether you choose to accept it or not." Mal was happy she made him smile even though he did come back at her with the "you know that's not true" and " you have the most beautiful voice".

After a few minutes of their little charade of who was the better singer, Ben finally said to Mal," Why don't you join me in a duet?"

Mal took Ben's out stretched hand as he pulled her closer to him after she pressed play on her phone. Mal smiled up at Ben as he grinned down at her, ready to sing their hearts out to each other.

"Just a little change, small to say the least, both a little scared neither one prepared, Beauty and the Beast..." Ben sang as he and Mal twirled around the room, nodding to Mal when he said Beauty.

Mal blushed as she reached up to place a kiss on Ben's cheek. She was ready to sing the next verse with him.

"Ever just the same, Ever a surprise, Ever as before, Ever just as sure that the sun will rise..."

As they sang and danced they both reminisced on the beginnings of their relationship. How it was unexpected and definitely a surprise that the King of Auradon would fall in love with a Villain's kid.

It was a surprise their love worked out, even though there was always some kind of certainty that love was hidden there somewhere and was 'just as sure' to happen as we know the 'sun will rise' each day.

Tale as old as time,Tune as old as song..." Mal sang her heart out as she motioned for Ben to join her in the next part. Ben twirled Mal around as they danced in the middle of her room, not even caring if someone were to walk in on them.

"Bittersweet and strange, Finding you can change, Learning you were wrong..." Ben was mesmerized by Mal's voice and how beautiful she looked at the moment. Mal was feeling the same way while also thinking of how she changed when she met Ben and how he brought out the real and best of her.

Ben sang, "Certain as the sun.." And Mal came back with the background line "Certain as the sun..." Mal grinned at Ben's amused face.

"Rising in the east..." Ben sang with the best voice he could.

As the ending of the song neared, Ben spun Mal around once more. "Tale as old as time.." sang Mal. "Song as old as rhyme..." sang Ben. And then together, "Beauty and the beast..."

"Tale as old as time..."

"Song as old as rhyme..."

Ben dipped Mal as they sang the final words to each other, "Beauty and the beast..."

As Mal came back up Ben caught her lips in a kiss that said more than words ever could. A kiss that said I am in love you and that won't change, no matter what.

Ben said to Mal, "You'll always be my beauty Mal, I love you." Mal felt like her heart would explode. "And you'll always be my beast, more or less." And they both laughed at Mal's joke. "I love you too Ben, always."


End file.
